guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bahltek
There's an alternative dialogue posted here: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2413085&postcount=11 — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 06:32, 7 January 2007 (CST) :It appears he has a different dialogue depending on the location he is in. -- 11:44, 7 January 2007 (CST) Just a wild guess, but maybe this NPC might be related to the changes that will occur in HA soon. 75.45.191.186 19:38, 16 January 2007 (CST) What is the best way to add links to these in the article? -- Bog Location - Fahranur Location - Keys Location - Sighting Facing -- Bsinkk 00:36, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Link This is Quintus Antonius, GWO Loremaster. I have removed the second link to GWO, as the thread was merged, and thus, the two links link to the same place. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 130.49.7.227 ( ) }. Perhaps he could be a hint-off to C4, as there are rumors that it could be called Guild Wars: Utopia, especially after ANet registered the domain names of guildwarsutopia.com,.net,.org. My hunch is that, seeing as the word utopia means an ideal or perfect place, or, this is the more interesting definition, and the one that seems it could pertain to GW, is a nonexistent place. If you follow the link and read what Bahltek says, he talks about astronomy and the gods. We all know, at least from a scientific point of view, that gods are nonexistent, so C4 may have to do a lot more with the Five Gods than the other games did, and Bahltek was a small hint, but I could be totally wrong. Nhnowell 14:34, 1 March 2007 (CST) :See the Campaign Four article. Utopia is the internal project name for an (as of January 18th) unannounced project which is not a campaign. Utopia may be the project name for hard mode, or something else we haven't heard of yet. -- Gordon Ecker 20:59, 1 March 2007 (CST) Avatar of Abbadon? Well, he's clearly the avatar of some non-mortal (not IMmortal, as in not from this plane) entity, and has a rather disturbingly profuse interest in the field of water and its mystical qualities, and also claims to have certain power over it. (Abbadon was god of water, and the Margonites were a seagoing people). He also seems to enjoy being very cryptic, intelligent, and knows of many long-passed secrets. Abbadon was ALSO god of secrets and knowledge, and he clearly seems to have large amounts about both. He even states that the power of water can be used REVEAL secrets, and this sounds almost irrefutably like Abbadon to me, and would also explain why abbadon was the god of both water and secrets. The Ruins are certainly a point of interest towards Abbadon, considering it was the first step to his revival, and it's very possible the "ghost-ship" may be Margonites beginning to cross into the realm of the living. Not to mention that he must have some type of power over the oceans to be aware of all these goings-on occuring in it. The Margonites currently reside in the Realm of Torment (hence why it could be attributed to an "echo" coming from the Realm of Torment, perhaps a Margonite ship signalling the return of the Margonites to the mortal plane?), and since in life they were sailors, if they were to begin re-establishing power, a ship would be an obvious way to do it and a powerful symbol to them. Overall, while it's entirely speculation, I believe evidence strongly hints that this entity is either Abbadon himself, or somehow tied to him very strongly. Overall, it seems to me like Abbadon stealthily checking on the conditions being met to lead to his rebirth. Shas'o Kauyon 04:53, 5 March 2007 (CST) :He could just be some crazy wizard. He could also be the reincarnation of the other god of water and secrets, Abaddon's predecessor. -- Gordon Ecker 05:05, 5 March 2007 (CST) He also mentions "He must be growing more powerful by the day," and "Knew you would come to bother him at some point," and takes a massive interest in every event leading up to Abbadon's/his own rebirth. He claims that he has come to "appropriate" the ancient artifacts in the ruins that were used to lead to the beginning of Nightfall, saying "The certain scroll I am searching for deals with a place of Nightmare, and the terrible beings that dwell there," and tells you "Are you frightened yet, little one? You should be." So he most certainly knew what these artifacts are going to cause. It also seemed that whatever Kahyet recovered was some sort of scroll. The "I must be growing more powerful by the day" statement nearly ASSURES me that he is, in fact, Abbadon. Shas'o Kauyon 10:11, 5 March 2007 (CST) :I forgot where, but isn't it mentioned in some quest/cutscene/something that abaddon will not be returning for whatever reason? Excuse this useless comment :P — Skuld 10:20, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Olias in Throne of Secrets, but it sounds like wishful thinking, considering how successful Grenth was at keeping Dhuum out of the picture. -- Gordon Ecker 19:55, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :I suspect it's more likely he is a member of the Order of Whispers, out investigating. They're certainly secretive enough, and Master of Whispers strikes me as having a similar demeanor. SarielV 11:26, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Mursaat? SPOILER: Could he possibly be one of the mursaat who possessed him? Maybe he was in the ruins looking for a way to "revive" the mursaat. The way he talks, he seems like he thinks he's above everyone, the murssat thought of THEMSELVES as gods. Coincidence or Possible explanation?--Holylorgor 15:49, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :The mursaat knew that they were not gods, it was the White Mantle who thought they were gods. If the Margonite's thought they were gods, they wouldn't be afraid of a few adventurers opening the door of Komalie now would they? And seeing as how they have technology humans don't their probably pretty smart, so I would think they would catch on when we start killing them. Personally, I think he's just a researcher ANet put in as a hint as to what will happen next in the storyline --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 15:31, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Maybe not Lord Odran? I don't think his talking about lord odran.When u ask him "So you came to this area to find a magical object? What kind of object exactly?", he says:"They belonged to a most effulgent mage from an exceptionnaly advanced civilization".I dont think that so many years ago humans were considered "an exceptionnaly advanced civilization".And Lord Odran is a human.I consider that Serpents are a very advanced civilization.Maybe the mage is a serpent. :First thing that came to my mind was that the 'most effulgent mage' might be Vizier Khilbron, the mage who destroyed the Kingdom of Orr by using a forbidden scroll. 71.30.165.240 07:43, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Another interesting reference on the Librarian Gahmir Lenon page (emphasis mine): :"Ahai. I'm currently writing a paper on the origins of the world; more specifically the First City and how it relates to the ancient Orrian Kings. I love ancient civilizations! Fascinating subject, isn't it?"'' 71.30.165.240 08:13, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::The only thing that Vizier actually did was to read aloud that scroll's spell. Also, Bahltek mentions more than once other dimensions and worlds which are more likely Odran's speciality. J Striker 08:23, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I wonder if he has some sort of connection to the golem problems we had as of late. :No connection to the golems according to Linsey. Why does this guy look exactly like the drunk Joko re-enactor? Is there a place in Elona where they all dress like him? --'ilr'